There's Nothing Ugly About You
by puzzlemistress
Summary: This is how I pictured the entire Malec scene in ep 2x15 to be like and I just wish that scene had more time but we can't win them all. So hope you all enjoy.


**AU: This is so that Malec gets the appreciation and scene that they deserve!**

* * *

Alec walked through the door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend to see Magnus sitting in his chair with a martini in his hand. _Even when he;s drifting off into space he looks so beautiful,_ Alec thought as he gazed upon his boyfriend. Alec noticed how odd it was that Magnus didn't move from his seat as the door shut close.

"Magnus?" he said in his normal tone as he walked further into the room.

Even as he voice filled the room, Magnus still didn't flinch. HE walked closer to his chair and called out to him louder than before, his voice filled with concern.

"Magnus?"

This time Magnus moved from his chair as if he was startled from some sort of daydream. He lightly shook his head and looked at Alec with a nervous expression. He took a soft swallow of the lump in his throat before he got up from his chair.

"Well hello. I was just about to make myself a drink, do you want one?" he asked, keeping his eyes from Alec's.

"No. We're transporting Valentine back to Idris," Alec answered as he tossed his coat on the couch next to him.

"We more reason. We can toast to Valentine's highly anticipated departure."

Alec noticed how his response was answered with nervousness and haste. As if he was looking for a logical reason to have another drink.

"I love you and I know that something is wrong. Whatever it is I'm here for you."

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine."

"No your not. I'm sorry but I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," Alec's eyes were determined to stay by his side, no matter what.

Magnus put the glass on the small table taking a sharp inhale and quick exhale. Alec noticed that his fingers were slightly trembling before balling into a tight fist. He slowly moved to sit in his chair once again, placing his head in his hands. Alec went to his chair and dropped to his knee. He was close enough to touch him if he wanted to but far enough so that Magnus could have his space.

"Magnus, it's okay to talk to me. Please, Magnus, I love you so much. Just tell me what's wrong so that I can fix it."

At those words, Magnus completely lost his sense of control. His body began to tremble as loud sobs escaped from his lips. These sobs were filled to the brim with agony and anger. Each one cause Alec's stomach to drop as if he was on top of a nineteen-story building. He can't remember the last time he has ever seen Magnus cry about anything. Alec slowly placed his hand on his knee cap, trying to bring Magnus comfort. His action only had the opposite effect. Magnus jerked away from his touch, placing his feet on the chair, trying to make himself small.

"Magnus, it's okay. Calm down. It's just me," he whispered to his boyfriend while pulling his hand away.

"It's all my fault, Alec," Magnus muttered before sobs consumed his voice again.

"Magnus, please look at me," Magnus shook his head in defiance. "Magnus. Let me see your beautiful face. You know I love that face," he slowly placed his head on his kneecaps.

Alec's heart shattered to see his eyes red and puffy, his cheeks covered in tears and eye makeup. He slowly reached for the tissue on the small table next to him and handed it to Magnus.

"Do you want me to wipe your face or do you want to?"

Magnus took the tissue in his hands and gently wiped away the tears and makeup off his face.

"Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong? It's okay if you just wanna cry for bit more."

"Remember I told you that I found my mother dead by her own hand. My stepfather found me a few moments after, my demon mark was showing. He blamed me for my mother's death, screamed at me, called me an abomination. He said she killed herself because she couldn't live with the fact she gave birth to a monster. Then he-he took me to the creek near the barn where I found her. H-he tried to drown me. I burned him, Alexander. I burned him right where he stood."

Alec was in shock by the words that were coming out of his mouth. He couldn't bear the image of little Magnus being drowned by a cruel monster such as his stepfather. He knew he had to speak quickly before Magnus made any assumptions.

"You were just a boy. You didn't have control over your magic."

"He was still right. I am a monster. I-I never wanted you to know the kind of monster I am. I never wanted you to see this dark, ugly side of me. This ugly broken me of my past," he put his feet back on the ground and hung his head low.

Alec placed his hand carefully on Magnus's jaw, stroking his thumb slowly against his skin.

"Hey," Magnus's fearful eyes looked at him. "There is nothing ugly about you. There is nothing about you that I don't absolutely love and adore about you. I adore that your hair is soft as a pillow and smells as sweet as a candle. I love your beautiful eyes that are filled with some much love and joy. Even your demon eyes remind me a cat," a soft chuckled escaped Magnus's lips at his analogy. "You warm soft skin makes me only want to hold you tighter to my body just to feel you more. Your smile brightens my entire day. I could be having the worst day of my life and come home to your smile and it just makes my day so much better. Waking up next to you in morning is the simplest pleasure I can ever have in this lifetime. I don't know what angel decided I was worthy enough to have you in my life. I don't know what angel decided to give me the pleasure of being yours and being able to call you mine. I don't know what angel decided that I deserve to be surrounded by your laughter, your presence, your personality and every beautiful bit of you every day. But I think the Angels that I was blessed with you as my boyfriend and I wouldn't trade you for the world. I wouldn't trade you for the Institute. I would give up everything just to see you smile. There is nothing about you that is ugly or broken. Yes, you may be in dark place but sometimes in the dark, we may find the light. I will always be here for you no matter what. Seeing you in so much pain kills me with every second I can't fix it. I can't promise you that these nightmares and daydreams will go away in a day or a week or a month, but I swear to the Angels I will be there until they go away and, if you'll let me, I'll be there after they're gone too," tears slowly rolled down Magnus's face as his words pierced through his already broken wall.

He leaped forward into Alec's arms, hugging him tightly as if he life depended on it. His tears made small puddles on his shoulder and Alec clung to his body just as tightly. Alec placed his hand on the back of his head, cradling him gently like a baby. His lips found their way to Magnus's neck, giving the exposed skin soft kisses. He wanted until the sobs changed into sniffles and the tears stopped. They stayed locked in their embrace for what felt like an eternity. And if we were speaking honestly, thye wouldn't have had it any other way.

The End!


End file.
